gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Run, Joey, Run
Run, Joey, Run, en español Corre, Joey, Corre, es una canción que aparece en el episodio Bad Reputation. La canción original pertenece a David Geddes. Es cantada por Rachel, Puck, Jesse, y Finn, con Santana y Brittany haciendo los coros. Este fue el proyecto de "Mala Reputación" de Rachel: una película. Rachel le pidió a Artie y al Club de Video que amaran la presentación. Fue su intento de tener una mala reputación, al mostrar en el video a tres chicos interesados románticamente en ella, y haciéndose ver como una comehombres. Sandy Ryerson hace una aparición en el video como el padre de Julie, aunque haya discutido con Rachel en episodios anteriores. El padre de Julie se entera que Joey dejó embarazada a Julie, por lo cual se pone muy furioso y en un ataque de ira le dispara a Joey, pero Julie se interpone y la bala la intercepta, causándole la muerte. Aunque el video es bien recibido entre los miembros del club, Puck, Finn y Jesse se enfadan con Rachel por haberlos usado, y además por no haberles dicho ni a Puck, ni a Jesse, ni a Finn sobre la participación del otro. El video deja a Jesse con el corazón roto y así termina la relación entre él y Rachel. Sin embargo, unos episodios más tarde se reconcilian y el la ayuda a contactar a su madre biológica. Roles *Santana Lopez - Ángel *Brittany - Ángel *Rachel Berry - Julie *Noah Puckerman - Joey *Jesse St. James - Joey *Finn Hudson - Joey *Sandy Ryerson - Padre de Julie Letra Brittany y Santana: Aaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaah Rachel con Brittany y Santana armonizando: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Rachel: Just you wait and see Puck: Every night, the same old dream, I hate to close my eyes I can't erase the memory, The sound of Julie's cry She called me up, late that night She said, "Joe, don't come over, My Dad and I just had a fight And he stormed out the door. I've never seen him act this way, My God, he's goin' crazy Puck con Brittany y Santana armonizando: He said he's gonna make you pay For what we done, he's got a gun Puck con Brittany y Santana: So run, Joey run, Joey run!" Rachel: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married Just you wait and see Jesse: Got in my car, drove like mad 'Til I reached Julie's place, She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes And bruises on her face Jesse con Brittany y Santana armonizando: All at once I saw him there, Sneakin' up behind me (Rachel:' Watch out!) Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!" Finn con Brittany y Santana armonizando (Finn): And she stepped in front of me (Suddenly, a shot rang out And I saw Julie falling) I ran to her, I held her close When I looked down, my hands were red! (And here's the last words Julie said) Rachel: Daddy please don't It wasn't his fault He means so much to me Daddy please don't We're gonna get married..... Brittany y Santana: Aaaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaah Jesse con Brittany y Santana: Run, Joey run, Joey run Finn con Brittany y Santana: Joey run Puck con Brittany y Santana: Joey run Finn con Brittany y Santana (con Jesse): Joey (run) Finn, Jesse y Puck con Brittany y Santana: Joey run. Curiosidades *Es una de las primeras canciones de la serie que es interpretada completamente en un episodio. *Por el drama que ocasionó, esta canción es más tarde mencionada varias veces en la serie, haciéndola una de las pocas canciones que son mencionadas en otro episodio luego de ser interpretadas: **Es mencionada en el episodio Laryngitis. **En el episodio Prom Queen, Sue expresa que considera a este número una de las peores actuaciones (junto con Hair/Crazy In love) que New Directions ha hecho, y que deberían disculparse con Norteamérica por eso. En la siguiente escena, en el salón de coro, Rachel la sugiere para ser cantada en el baile de graduación. **Santana le sugiere a Rachel cantar esta canción en su segunda audición para Funny Girl en el episodio Lights Out, ya que según ella ha sido su mejor interpretación. **Al terminar la interpretacion aplauden Santana , Brittany & Rachel ya que las tres salen en el video, tambien se ve a Quinn aplaudiendo. **Antes de iniciar el video Rachel menciona: "algunos de nuestros compañeros menos cultos no entenderan el video" y enfocan a Brittany. Video thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jesse Categoría:Canciones del episodio Bad Reputation Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en los pasillos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la casa de Rachel Categoría:Cuartetos Categoría:Canciones interpretadas completas